Rigby's Game
by Regular Writer
Summary: Based off my InstaGram game. Rigby throws a deadly competiton featuring characters from different cartoons and an anime. Which character will win? Will anyone survive? Rated M for censored langauge and other bad stuff.
1. Chapter 1: A Friendly Competition

**A/N: This story is weird. But i like it This for all of my friends on IG.**

Chapter 1: A "Friendly" Competition. ~ Everyone is

**Rigby whined as he laid in his bed. "I'm so bored!" he yelled. He turned and looked at a book next to him. "Book, entertain me. I'm so bored I might actually clean my room." he picked up a pile of magazines. "Sexy Bird Monthly? All of them are for Mordecai...GRR! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" **

Mordecai entered the room. "Just make a game or something, we don't need you being annoying. Plus, we aren't recording a new episode so how about you invite some friends over?" he suggested. Rigby's eyes opened. "How about a reality game? Our schedule says we start recording new episodes next month! I got this!" Rigby said with arrogance. "Who would even dare join you're game? No one is crazy enough." Mordecai said. Rigby twiddled his thumbs. "I love games, Rigby!" Eileen said, coming out of nowhere.

"Eileen!? What the f***!? Don't scare me!" Rigby yelled. Eileen felt sad for a moment. "Sorry, can I play?" Eileen asked. She liked Rigby and wanted to get closer. "Ugh. Fine." Rigby whined. Eileen smiled. "Thanks." she replied. "Maybe CJ can join." Mordecai said. Muscle Man walked in. "Hey bros, I heard something about a 'game' ." he said. Rigby made a happy but evil face. "They'll be amazed..."

- (Intro Plays)

Rigby stood with Mordecai, Eileen, Muscle Man, and CJ, the first 4 official contestants for Rigby's Game. As they waited for the other 20 to arrive. "Why exactly am I doing this?" CJ asked Mordecai. "Just go along with it, if you quit out, he'll become more annoying than Sheldon Cooper when he's sick." Mordecai told her. "UGH! When is this lame thing going to start!?" Muscle Man asked. "Why did you join in the first place?" Eileen asked, annoyed. "I didn't know how s****y it would be." Mitch said.

Suddenly, an orangish yellowish dog stretched his body towards the park house. A boy with a weird white hat and blue shirt with shorts. A little gaming system that was giggling sat in the boy's lap. "Jake, Finn, BMO, welcome!" Rigby announced.

"Hey Riggs. Jake and BMO told me you texted BMO saying you were holding a competition." Finn said. "Dude, this might be fun actually, as long as I get to eat free food, I'd do anything for food." Jake said. "What about killing people, doing drugs, and other bad things?" BMO asked, she moved her arms up and down. They suddenly saw a car flying in the air. The license plate: 2Lump4U. Ke$ha blared from the car.

(Song- Ke$ha: Blow)

"I'm here for the party. So lumping ready, it's totally obvi." a purple cloud like girl with a low voice yelled out for everyone to hear. "Dear Lord" Finn said. "Hello Lumpy Space Princess, welcome to the game!" Rigby said. The blaring of the crappy music artist ended. No more Ke$ha. "I'm so going to win this, just you see!" LSP announced. She noticed Finn. "Hey look my dress is falling...ooh...my lump is-"

"HEY LOOK ITS JAPANESE PEOPLE!" BMO yelled. A girl with blondish brownish pig tails walked in. She held a scythe, which turned into a boy with white hair. Then, a dark haired boy with three white stripes on one side of his head, the other side nome, walked in holding a pistol. The pistol transformed into a long brown haired girl that was taller than almost everyone.

"Maka, Soul, Death The Kid, Liz, welcome." Rigby announced. "Nice to be seeing you again. Rigby." Maka said as she bowed. Soul scoffed. "Why am I here?" Soul asked with a negative tone. "Because Rigby is my friend, be nice."

(Rap music plays)

"What beautiful symmetry. Miss, your symmetry is wonderful." Kid told LSP. LSP grabbed him. "Love me, baby. Brad needs to be jealous." LSP said in a seductive tone. Kid screamed in shock. Liz pulled him away. "This is what happens when you tell chicks they have symmetry." Liz said. Mordecai turned to CJ. "This is a load of barnacles."

Two kids with brown hair arrived on bikes towards the park. Twins. "Dipper! Mabel!" Rigby announced. Dipper looked nervous. His sister giggled. "Come on poop head just enjoy being here." Mabel said. She wore a sweater. It said: "A-Dork-Able". Jake's stomach growled. Finn fell asleep. BMO hugged Mabel's leg. Mabel squealed. "Grunkle Stan, if I win, I KEEP THIS YOU HEAR ME YOU OLD SWEATY DUDE!? I mean, pleaaaasssee?"

(Sexy music plays)

A limo arrived. A long blonde haired girl with bling walked out. "Competition? I already won, give me the prize, thank you very much." Pacifica Northwest said. Mabel winced. Pacifica took off her glasses, ticked. "What the h***!? I have to win this!?" Pacifica yelled. Then, Dipper and Mabel felt like puking...

.

Gideon.

Gideon was in his prison outfit. "Hello, pines. I'm here to win and give you guys hell for putting me in prison!" Gideon screamed. Maka noticed something. "His soul...it's a kishin..."

Four children arrived. They were all wearing winter wear. "I mean omfg! You f-ing dragged me into this stupid s**t! You will go to hell for this! You f-ing jew!" Eric Cartman yelled. Kyle Broflovski flipped him off. Stan Marsh stared at Wendy Testaburger. "Stan...you okay?" Wendy asked. Stan held down his vomit. "Y-Yeah."

A little boy in a lab coat. A girl with short dark hair. And a weird looking curvy girl with purple hair arrived.

"Dexter, Buttercup, and Amethyst. Welcome!"

Buttercup cracked her knuckles. "You are all going to lose." she said. Dexter straightened his glasses. "Not really." he said. Amethyst yawned. "God, I'm hungry." Jake opened his eyes. "I've found my people."

(Kanye West- Stronger begins playing.)

Benson, Rigby's boss walked down the porch screaming. "RIGBY! DID I TELL YOU PEOPLE COULD STAY!?" Benson yelled. Rigby rolled his eyes. "You get my paycheck until they leave." he said. Benson calmed down. "Fine. But:

1. No parties

2. They all stay in your room.

3. No or-"

"I GET IT" Rigby said. Benson left.

Rigby turned to his twenty-four friends and enemies. "Okay. Wait, theres twenty three, i need one more."

"ME! PLEASE! I GOT GUNS AND SWORDS IF YOU SAY NO!" Deadpool yelled. Coming out of nowhere. Rigby was confused. "Wha?" he asked. "You HAVE to let me in! The fangirls will root for me! trash_boat_ loves Marvel anyway." Rigby nodded. "Fine, but don't kill anyone."

Rigby put up a table. "Here are the teams."

TEAM REGULAR: MORDECAI QUINTEL, CLOUDY JAY CARDELLINI, EILEEN LEWIS, MITCH "MUSCLE MAN" SORRENSTEIN.

TEAM ADVENTURE: FINN THE HUMAN, JAKE THE DOG, BMO, LUMPY SPACE PRINCESS

TEAM EATER: MAKA ALBARN, SOUL EATER EVANS, DEATH THE KID, ELIZABETH "LIZ" THOMPSON

TEAM GRAVITY: DIPPER AND MABEL PINES, PACIFICA NORTHWEST, GIDEON GLEEFUL.

TEAM PARK: ERIC "FAT $$" CARTMAN, STANLEY "STAN" MARSH, KYLE BROFLOVSKI, WENDY TESTABURGER

TEAM WHATEVER: DEXTER, BUTTERCUP, AMETHYST, WADE "DEADPOOL" WILSON

"The first challenge starts in an hour!"

Mordecai hesitated. "How do you have challenges?"

Rigby turned around. "I know a guy!"


	2. Chapter 2: Tight Roping Over Sharks

**A/N: Here's chapter 2!**

**Chapter 2: Tight Roping Over Sharks- Wait, what?**

"My friend owns a tight rope, and sharks." Rigby announced. "Who is this friend!?" Kyle asked, scared. "Chris Mclean, the host of Total Drama, he's hardcore." Rigby said. All 24 stood in shock. Liz nearly started to cry. "Your challenge, try to cross this tight rope without falling in the shark pit. Easy right? First team to get ALL members across win. Team with least members across lose and vote out one of their team members. In a humiliating fall down the crash pit. Which was filled with mud earlier. With a ladder to help you climb up, then you go home. I also put a camera in the bathroom for you to share your thoughts."

**Liz: I want to strangle this raccoon**

**Kid: I thought I was asymmetrical garbage.**

**Finn: I can do this easily!**

**Gideon: My plan? Get rid of the Pines twins, kill Dipper today, push him down off the rope, simple. Pacifica? I could make an alliance with her.**

**Dipper: I don't trust Gideon or Pacifica one bit.**

The 24 stood at the top of the pedestal. All scared or nervous. Buttercup walked in front. "Come on you wimps! This is too easy!" Buttercup ran across without falling. "Come on Deathstroke!" she yelled. "It's Deadpool!" Deadpool yelled. Deadpool ran across screaming, shooting his guns at the sharks, missing each and every shot. He soon fell. "Deadpool!" Eileen screamed. Deadpool was ripped apart by the sharks. But was alive one second later. "Healing Factor!" he yelled. He climbed out. Buttercup face palmed.

Finn walked across. He took deep breaths as he crossed.

**Finn: This is harder than it looks guys.**

Jake made his feet tiny as he walked across. "Tippy Toes." he mumbled to himself. Eileen place her foot on the rope. "Don't look down, don't look down, must kill Rigby, must kill Rigby." Eileen made it across.

**Eileen: How Could I have been able to do that!? I mean, WOW!**

Cartman grabbed Kyle. "Come on Jew, get on the rope." He threw him onto the tight rope. "God d****t Cartman!" Kyle screamed. He held onto the rope. Cartman grabbed Wendy. "We all have to get across!" he yelled. He threw Wendy down onto the rope. She held onto the rope like Cartman and soon fell. "WENDY!" Stan yelled. Stan jumped in to save Wendy as Kyle climbed across the rope like a set of monkey bars. Stan noticed Wendy. "Ahh! A shark!" Wendy screamed. Stan swam up, and slapped it while screaming like a little girl. Wendy got out. Then, Stan noticed she was gone and got out as fast as he could.

**Stan- I didn't do it because I love her, I did it because she's my soul mate- I MEAN TEAM MATE! THATS WHAT I SAID!**

**Wendy- Stan is so sweet! I know who too trust here.**

Rigby opened up a note pad. "Okay, so far here is the score:

Adventure- 2

Whatever- 1

Regular- 1

(Kyle made it across, he vomited, then fainted.)

Park- 1

Eater- 0

Gravity- 0

Mordecai, Muscle Man, CJ, LSP, BMO, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Gideon, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, Dexter, Amethyst, and Cartman stood on the pedestal, still not moving. Rigby put on a timer. "You all have 15 minutes to get across or one point is taken away from your team." he said.

**Amethyst-I'm actually quite terrified of Sharks, so I might not go across.**

**LSP: I can seduce those sharks with my lumpy lumps. (A/N: What am I doing with my life...)**

**Liz- Not even a billion dollars would make me go across.**

Soul and Maka walked across. "That wasn't so bad, right Soul?" Maka asked. Soul shivered. "No...I think I made a mess in my jeans..." he said. Liz jumped on Kid's shoulders. "Carry me across please!" she begged, crying. Kid carried her across. "My god, you weigh like as if you ate 10 jars of Nutella." Kid said. Liz transformed into a pistol. But Kid dropped her. Liz screamed as she fell. Kid soon made it across. "Sorry Liz!"

**Kid- Well, when she gets back, I KNOW I'm dead.**

Mabel stared at Pacifica. "You go, now." she said. "No, you go, you stupid, silly, foolish, little girl." Pacifica replied. "No, you go you rich, blond, white girl, queen bee, prom queen." Mabel yelled. Mabel and Pacifica began kicking and pulling each other's hair. Dexter blushed. "Oh my" he said. Buttercup yelled at him. "COME ON!" She screamed. Dexter didn't even put one foot o the rope but instead knocked into Mabel and Pacifica, knocking the three of them down. LSP, Mordecai, CJ, Muscle Man, and BMO walked across. Muscle Man fell down and cannon balled.

Dipper, Gideon, Amethyst, and Cartman were all left.

**Gideon- Time for my plan**

**Dipper- I can do this**

**Cartman- I don't think I can do this!**

"2 MINUTES LEFT!" Rigby screamed.

Dipper ran across. He made it. Gideon soon followed. Cartman screamed (like that one scream when Kyle slapped him in that one episode with the canadians) and ran across. Amethyst stood there. "I just can't!" she yelled. She sat down and ate a bag of chips.

The timer went off. It was over

Rigby wrote down the final score

Adventure (Winners)- 4

Regular- 3 (Minus Muscle Man)

Eater- 3 (Minus Liz)

Park- 2 (Minus Stan and Wendy)

Gravity- 2 (Minus Mabel and Pacifica)

Whatever- 1 (Minus Dexter, Amethyst, and Deadpool.)

"Team Whatever, you guys lose and get to send home one person. See you later tonight. Buttercup screamed. "F**K! F**K! F************************K!" she screamed.

X

At the crash pit, Buttercup, Dexter, Deadpool, and Amethyst sat in four chairs. Rigby walked up. "Please vote out a member in the bathroom."

**Deadpool: Goodbye, lazy $$ gem.**

**Dexter- Buttercup is so bossy! But Amethyst...**

**Amethyst- Bye Buttercup!**

**Buttercup- Amethyst is so done for!**

Rigby pulled out the results. "Deadpool, you got no votes, along with Dexter, you two may return to the park house." he said. Buttercup and Amethyst got nervous. "The loser going home with three votes is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Amethyst. Buttercup is safe."

Amethyst stood in shock. Buttercup did a little dance. "I can't believe it! I'm out because I'm scared of sharks! Screw all of you! Hmph!" Amethyst yelled. As soon as Buttercup left, Amethyst was thrown down into the muddy pit. She fell in and sunk down, she climbed back up and got onto the ladder to get out of the pit.

Rigby smiled. He has Chris Mclean to help him torture his friends. Rigby knew this would be the start of something really fun, and evil.

**A/N: Sorry if this was rushed. I'm really tired. I got two stories, one with two long chapters, done in one day. I'll try to get the next chapter done next weekend.**


	3. Chapter 3: Starvation Temptation

**Chapter 3: Starvation Temptation~ Hunger Games**

LAST TIME ON RIGBY'S GAME: 24 losers joined Rigby at the park. They were placed in 6 teams. Each off their shows. Then, they climbed across a tight rope above sharks. While some of the players acted Brave. The others, just no. Stan saved Wendy from sharks. Cartman was bent on winning. Some drama occurred between players. And Deadpool kept breaking the fourth wall. What will happen in the second day of this lazy raccoon's game?

(-Intro Plays)

Buttercup: I'm on a team of losers! Deadpool is plain annoying and Dexter is a loser know it all!

Dexter: I don't really like it here. Buttercup...I would've voted for her last night but I just couldn't. Amethyst was the reason why we lost.

Buttercup lifted weights while Deadpool read a Sexy Bird Monthly magazine. Dexter continued to build a laser beam of some sort for fun. "I'd kiss her." Deadpool said. Dexter was scared that Deadpool would do animal sex with a bird.

Everyone was staying at the park house. Team Adventure and Regular stayed in Mordecai and Rigby's rooms. Team South and Eater stayed in the guest room.

Team Gravity and Whatever stayed in Skips garage. So the 7 of them complained about how cold it was in there. No matter how many blankets they wore, no matter how many layers of clothes, they were freezing. Dipper read a book. Gideon wrote in a notebook. Mabel decorated one of her stuffed ponies with stickers. Pacifica put on her makeup and did her hair. She stared at Mabel with a glare.

Pacifica: How dare she embarrass me like that? She got me and that white kid with the lab coat knocked off the pedestal.

Mabel: I feel terrible for being mean to Pacifica. She just crossed the line with me.

Gideon tapped Pacifica's shoulder. "Will you come with me for a second?" he asked her. Pacifica gagged herself. "No. Why would I want to go anywhere with you? You're fat, and annoying, and have weird hair, and the fact that you are a PRISONER!" she yelled. Everyone stared at Gideon. "Just one second, you blond." Gideon whispered. He grabbed her arm and pulled her outside of the room.

"Do you want to team up with me? We could get rid of Dipper and Mabel early and get rid of the rest of the losers." he offered. "Ok, what's the catch?" she asked. "No catch, we'll both make it to the finale to get the special prize. I'll let you win." Gideon replied with a grin on his face. "Don't back stab me or your going to have to adopt, you got that?" Pacifica threatened. Gideon swallowed.

Gideon: I need to plan The Pine's elimination. But how...

Wendy woke up Stan. Who laid in the same bed as her. "Stan, are you up?" she asked. Stan opened his eyes and yawned. "Now I am." he replied. "Thanks for saving me yesterday." she told him, smiling. "Your welcome." Stan said.

Stan: I feel queasy...Wendy makes me nervous around her...

The 23 contestants walked into the kitchen. There was no food anywhere to be seen. "I'm hungry, wheres the food?" CJ asked. Kid yawned. "Why are we all standing around in our pjs?" Maka asked, she was the only one dressed in her normal attire. "I sleep naked" Deadpool said. He was wearing CJ's robe she brought over. CJ stared. "Are you wearing my bath robe?" she asked. Deadpool chuckled. "Sorry, I'll give it back as soon as I put my costume on."

"No...please just keep it."

Rigby walked in. "Time for your second challenge!" he announced. "I'm not doing any f*****g challenge till I eat breakfast, KFC!" Cartman yelled. "No breakfast is part of the challenge!

The challenge is simple, really, you all will be in a room with a gigantic feast on a table next to you. Its a last man standing game. You all have to try to last as long as you can without eating. The last person standing gets to eat a super gigantic dessert brunch with their team. The first team to have all members out first lose and vote someone home."

Cartman: F*****G S****Y GAY A$$ F****T!

Liz: This is going to be bad.

Deadpool: I see chimichangas on the feast so this might be hard.

*1 HOUR IN*

Rigby pulled out a microphone. he was the official narrator. "It's 9 o'clock in the morning. No one has cracked yet." Jake rolled around crying. He loves food. "Finn, I don't think I can handle this." he told him. "Whoever lasts the longest on our team shall be called Sensei." BMO said, as she petted Jake to calm him down.

*2 HOURS IN*

Jake started crying. Buttercup tried falling asleep. Then she heard some chewing. She saw Muscle Man in the corner. She walked up to him. He was eating chocolate. "I CAUGHT MITCH! HE'S OUT!" Buttercup yelled. Muscle Man groaned and left the room. "Anyone else that snuck food, you're out." Rigby said as he ate a burrito. Deadpool and Soul left immediately. Throwing away food they snuck in.

*3 HOURS IN*

18 contestants were left. Dexter and Cartman snapped and ate a little bit of food from the table.

Buttercup: I seriously hate my team. I'm the only one left and I have to outlast 17 freaking people.

*4 Hours In*

Liz fell asleep, she ignored her hunger. Maka did push ups to keep the thought of her hunger out of her head. BMO picked up a dumpling and left the room. "Hey Mordecai, who do you think is next?" CJ asked. "Jake. He's drooling." Mordecai replied. Kyle, Eileen, and Mabel left the room. Liz began to scream, Jake was sucking on her arm. "SO...HUNGRY..." he growled. Liz kicked him off.

Jake: What's happening to me?

*6 HOURS IN*

Mordecai, CJ, Finn, Jake, LSP, Maka, Kid, Dipper, Gideon, Wendy, and Buttercup all looked anorexic. Skin of bones. They looked really hungry. Pacifica, Stan, and Liz left 15 minutes before the 6th hour of hunger began.

LSP: Easy way to lose weight, STARVE

Kid opened his eyes to find LSP. "Whaddup big boy, you staring at my lumps?" LSP asked. She now had a huge crush on Kid. Kid screamed.

Kid: Why did I compliment her on her symmetry!?

LSP smiled. "I'm sexier than Blair, admit it lover boy." she said. Kid had enough. He grabbed some food and left. "WAIT! LEMME LOVE YOU!" LSP screamed as she grabbed three sandwiches and chased Kid out of the room. Finn sat up. "I can't do this anymore!" he yelled. He picked up a chicken drum and mowed it down. "You're on your own, Jake."

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"You'll be fine." Finn replied. Rigby announced the final 8, then, CJ and Gideon left.

*12 HOURS IN*

Wendy stood up. "Sorry team, you cam vote me home" she walked to the table. Jake, out of nowhere, screamed and ate the entire table. "What the hell!?" Mordecai screamed. "Team Adventure sends someone home." Rigby said. Declaring the first team out. Dipper, Wendy, and Mordecai left, eating GIGANTIC AMOUNTS of new food that was brought in. Buttercup and Maka sat down. Buttercup screamed. She ate a piece of food and left. "TEAM EATER WINS! YOU GUYS GET A HUGE FEAST!" Rigby yelled. Soul, Liz, and Kid entered. But Maka had already aten the entire feast. Everyone else got normal dinners.

(A/N: I basically wrote a chapter where I starved people. What is wrong with me.)

Finn, Jake, BMO, and LSP sat in the medal chairs next to the muddy pit. Rigby walked in. "You guys vote."

Finn: I'm sorry...

Jake: This is all my fault!

BMO: You are a freak, so I'm voting for you.

LSP: *smears lipstick on her lips* Voting!

Rigby tallied the votes. "Finn and BMO got no votes. You are safe." The two left. "The loser is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jake"

Jake jumped in the pit. Upset while LSP danced.

"Yet another loser. Who will go home next time?" Rigby asked. He thought the camera stopped rolling. "Time to take a shower. My butt itches and I can't reach it. I'll use one of Mordecai's forks."

23rd: Jake

24th: Amethyst

**Reviews are AppreciatedCHAPT**


	4. Chapter 4: Trust Forest

A/N: pegloadthehuman please tell Gabi and Aria and everyone else I got the chapter up. My parents are allowing me to use my IPod. I just can't play games or use IG. See you tomorrow! PS, I'll delete this note after you read. #rigbysgamefic

**Chapter 4: Trust Forest- Sabotage**

Day 3

Kid slept in peace. No one could bother him. Everything was all right. He dreamt about the number 8. 8.8.8. Oh how he loved that number. He woke up...to see Lumpy Space Princess on top of him. "Hello." LSP said. Kid screamed. "WILL YOU LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE?!" he screamed. LSP looked up. "I'll take that as a 'take me'" she responded. Death the Kid ran out of the room in his PJs.

Kid: I may have to force Finn and BMO to vote her out. I'm scared out of my mind because of her.

LSP: He loves me. He wants to kiss me. I know it!

Buttercup stood on Dexter's back. Dexter was trying to do push ups. "1...2...3...4" Buttercup counted.

Dexter: Buttercup is trying to toughen me up. And Deadpool isn't doing anything about it.

Buttercup got off of him. "You did it! You did your first five push ups in your life! Aren't you proud?" Buttercup cheered. Dexter opened one of the windows and vomited outside the window. "Why the hell are you trying to toughen me up?" Dexter asked angrily. Buttercup's smile turned upside down. "You're too wimpy!" Dexter scoffed. "I'm the brains, you are the brawn, those two don't work well." he said. Deadpool walked in wearing a bikini. "And I'm the beauty! A fanfiction always needs the beauty!" he sang. Dexter and Buttercup felt confused. "What did he mean...fanfiction?"

Surprisingly, there was no challenge at all during the day. Everyone relaxed.

Kyle: Rigby has something planned, I know it.

Eileen: I'll enjoy the day without our lives being threatened.

Benson walked in holding a boom box blaring "Starships" by Nicki Minaj. "Rigby requested that I lead you to the forest." he said. He turned off the music. "It was fun till it lasted." Maka moaned. Cartman spit on Wendy. "Fahking listen to him. Lets go!" he said.

Wendy: Cartman is three letters: F, A, and G, a fat, arrogant, goof. Wait...

All 22 players walked through the forest. Eileen picked up a piece of paper. It was hard for her to read it in the dark so she pulled out her flashlight. It said "Always Watches...no eyes.." Eileen crumpled it up and threw it away. As soon as she put her glasses on. She heard static.

Eileen: It was just a stupid piece of paper.

Benson turned to the players. "Are you all in your teams?" he asked. Everyone nodded. "Tonights challenge is dangerous. 3 members are needed for this. CJ, Maka, Pacifica, and Kyle will not participate."

The four cheered as everyone else was pissed.

"One member from each team has been given a bowl of oatmeal that cause their legs to be paralyzed for 4 hours starting at midnight. Don't ask, its magic."

The clock struck 12. Finn, Mordecai, Wendy, Mabel, Soul, and Buttercup fell to the ground.

Mordecai: Rigby, your mind is twisted omfg.

"Another serum causes the person that eats it to lose their voice." Benson said. Eileen, LSP, Dipper, Kid, Deadpool, and Stan tried to scream "what" but couldn't. "The rest of you get a blindfold.

Liz, Cartman, Gideon, Muscle Man, BMO, and Dexter were blindfolded. "Get your entire team through the haunted forest with trust exercises. Last team to make it through votes someone home." Benson finished. The paralyzed to the legs players were held by the speechless characters.

"GO!"

Liz took careful steps with Kid and Soul behind her. "Lucky Maka. She doesn't get torture?" Soul asked. Kid held Liz's hand as they walked through the forest. "Well. They must have something torturous to do." Liz said. "Kid, please don't let me fall. I don't do well in places like this. Especially since I'm basically blind here?" Liz added. "Kid nodded." Soul told her.

"Okay maggot. You're going to have to try to make it through the forest without anyone's help." Buttercup instructed. Feeling anger, Dexter took deep breaths. "We might lose because of you, weakling." Buttercup continued. "Shut up." Dexter grunted. "What was that baby face?"

"SHUT UP."

Deadpool felt awkward. "If I can have a word?" he asked. "But..I thought..that serum..." Dexter slowly realized. "My healing factor can heal me from poison and alcohol and stuff like that. I'm immune to it."

"You've been carrying me all this way and hadn't said a single word?" Buttercup asked. All speechless players carried (or dragged) the paralyzed characters. "Yus." Deadpool said.

Gideon: The Regular Show guys seem to get along well. I guess I'll frame one of them.

Muscle Man ate a bag of chips that were strapped to his chest. Eileen couldn't make any sound. But felt like yelling at him. "Could you wait for us?" Mordecai yelled. Eileen carefully dragged him. "Come on guys. We're working as a team."

"DOES THIS LOOK LIKE TEAMWORK?"

"Yes. It does. Now stfu, lead me to the end of the forest and let me eat chips."

Gideon watched. Pulling up his blindfold.

Gideon: Getting rid of everyone will be easy. Mabel can't stand up. She's gravity fallen and can't get up. So she is being dragged by speechless Dipper. This'll be easy.

Gideon grabbed a bag of chips. He knew the Regular Team were in first place. The first obstacle was to walk across dead tree stumps. He placed a bunch of sticks on the stumps and crumbled up some crumbs and placed them on the stumps. "There."

"Gideon? Get back over here!" Mabel yelled. Gideon put on his blindfold. "I feel sticks. Someone placed sticks here to hurt us!" Gideon said. "It was probably Rigby." Mabel told him. "There's crumb chips!" he pointed out. Dipper rolled his eyes. "Can't be." Mabel said. "Muscle Man wouldn't have done this."

"Oh, I have to pee." Gideon said. "With a blindfold?" Mabel asked. "I'll sense if theres a tree and have good aim." he told her. Gideon walked off. As soon as he was out of everyone's sight, he sabotaged the obstacles Team Regular passed.

Obstacle 2: He got rid of the ladder that leads you up a wall.

Obstacle 3: A snake was placed in one if the tires that they needed to walk across.

Obstacle 4: Gideon destroyed the rock mountain to walk across.

Gideon then returned to his team. He was out of chips to spread. Team Regular had already made it to the end. Dexter slipped on the sticks at the tree stump. Cartman was cussing about how he couldn't climb the wall. Liz screamed when she felt the snake around her leg. And BMO fell down the rocks, making a rock slide. A blond girl with glasses appeared. "It seems Rigby still isn't here yet. I'm Aria. I'll be the host until he gets back."

Four interns by the names of Pegload, Gabi, Sadie, and Cole started to protest. "I'm the host now. NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO BE HOST." Aria yelled. She turned back to the two teams. "Team Regular wins. Team Gravity makes second. Team Whatever got last. So they vote someone home." she announced. Gideon cursed under his breath.

X

Aria stared at the three members of Team Whatever. "Now that everything has worn off...(Everyone could speak and stand again.) you three vote."

Deadpool: I don't know who to vote for.

Buttercup: Dexter!

Dexter: Buh Bye, Butter face.

"Deadpool got no votes. So he is safe." Aria said. Deadpool left towards the house. "The loser is.

.

BUTTER-"

"WAIT!" Rigby screamed. Aria stood in shock. "Oh, m-master. I'm so sorry." Aria said. "Ten minutes in the mud pit for taking my job." Rigby said. Aria sighed and swan dived into the mud.

"I have received so complaints about some sabotage towards the obstacles. All the evidence led to one person... Muscle Man. He gets immediate disqualification for doing so." Rigby said. Muscle Man walked behind him. "I was framed! I swear! I'd never do that!" Muscle Man said. Rigby tried shoving him in the pit. "GABI, COME PUSH HIM." Rigby ordered. Another intern walked in. "Ew. You're covered and sweat and other male fluids." She said. She threw him in the pit. "I am going to wash my hands, 27 times." Gabi said.

"So does that mean I'm eliminated?" Buttercup asked. "Nope." Rigby said. Buttercup glared at Dexter.

Dexter: I'm screwed!

Team Whatever left. Rigby turned to the camera. "A surprise elimination sends home another loser. (Aria got out of the pit.) HEY! You still have 3 more minutes in the pit! (Aria flipped him the bird and jumped right back in) I love this job."

22nd Muscle Man (Disqualified)

23rd Jake (Voted Out)

24th Amethyst (Voted Out)

HOW THEY ARE NOW

Amethyst: Hey, whaddup? My life is pretty much the same before I came here. Pearl won't stop nagging me omfg. She's so annoying. Well, I'll try to get back in there sometime. (Pearl appears in the background. Hearing the entire thing.) Bye.

[Amethyst plans on joining a hot dog eating contest.]

NEXT EPISODE:

21 people, a mind bending obstacle course, and a huge spinning wheel. Barf, Wipeout, or fail to make it through, you're gone. Some crack ships just don't work out either...what will happen next on Rigby's Game?


	5. Chapter 5: Dizzy Dummies

**Chapter 5: Dizzy Dummies- Twirl and Hurl**

Kid woke up in his bed. He saw an intern pulling away Lumpy Space Princess. "What the?.." Kid wondered. The intern kicked LSP as hard as she could out of the room. "Sorry about her. You're father ordered a restraining order on her." the intern told him, playing with her hair.

Kid: Thank you Dad!

Kid blushed. The intern was wearing a name tag. "Sadie" and she was also wearing a button. "I really wish I weren't here right now." Kid covered himself with the blankets. "Umm...can you please go? I'm sort of in my underwear..." Kid said awkwardly. Sadie blushed. "Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry."

Sadie walked out of the guest room. Had a fan-gasm, then ran to the rest of the interns.

Rigby was carried by Gabi and Pegload into the living room. Everyone sat patiently waiting for torture. (Oh god that sounds so wrong.)

Maka: Remember how I said Gideon's soul is becoming a kishin? It's becoming more evil.

Gideon: This prison outfit is becoming filthy. I might have to make myself a new suit.

CJ: That Pegload guy is drooling over me. What should I do..?

Rigby stood up. "I have a spinner machine from the carnival. It's part of the challenge."

Eileen: Oh this'll be good.

Pacifica: *finishes putting on makeup* I hope this doesn't ruin my hair.

Stan: I had like 8 pancakes earlier this morning..

A simple obstacle course was set up next to the spinner. It was a long, skinny, platform to walk across. There was a red bar they had to jump over.

"This looks f*****g gay dudes." Cartman whined. "Screw you guys. I'm leaving." Cartman continued. Mordecai growled.

Mordecai: That little fat kid is so annoying.

Wendy grabbed his shoulder. Cartman turned to slap her, but touched her breasts. Stan yelled in anger. Wendy kicked Cartman in the balls. "F*** you! You little a$$!" she screamed.

Wendy hit Cartman again. Rigby pulled the two apart. "Simple challenge. Go in the spinner. Spin for a minute while upside down. Then cross the sweeper bar walk. First team to have all members make it across choose losing team. They also choose person going home."

LSP: I won't choose Kiddy Widdy.

Kid: I'll choose LSP if we win.

Mabel: Dipper and I decided to win. Choose our own team. And vote out Gideon.

All 21 players got in the spinner. All of them were upside down. Stan burped. "Ohh..." he moaned. Soul flipped the bird. "This is not cool!" he yelled. Rigby pulled a lever and the giant spinner began spinning at a fast rate. "My hair!" Pacifica screamed. "Whee!" Deadpool yelled. "Best thrill ride ever!" Stan Lee shouted. The ride stopped. Everyone got out. Green, trying to stand. Dipper ran forward and fell into the cold water below the obstacle. "Help me!" Dipper tried yelling in the manliest voice possible. He knew his crush could be watching.

Everyone fell over. Eileen's glasses broke. Maka sat down. As soon as she could see normally. She ran across. Maka was the first one to make it.

Maka: I waited carefully to do it.

"Okay everyone! Maka made it! Get back in the spinner." Rigby announced. Maka sat in a booth labeled "Soul Eater"

The 20 contestants swore and cried. Stan held his stomach. "Why not make this more fun by adding interns?" Rigby asked. He threw in Pegload, Gabi, Aria, Sadie, and Coletraintv. Rigby then pulled the lever.

Buttercup screamed. Liz groaned. Kyle laughed. CJ shivered as soon as she noticed Pegload staring at her.

CJ: He's like 12, I'm 23. See the problem?

Stan fell to the ground. Everyone stumbled towards the sweeper. Almost everyone fell into the water. Cartman waited for the dizziness to go away before he went on the obstacle. He made it across perfectly.

Stan: I can't go in there again.

19 of the players got inside. It began to spin again. Kyle's hat flew off, revealing his afro. Liz's hat fell off. Eileen and Dexter's glasses flew out of the spinner.

As soon as they climbed out. Liz transformed into a gun. Kid grabbed her and slowly walked across. Wendy walked across, only to get hit by the sweeper. Buttercup faceplanted. "Stupid animators didn't give me fingers or toes." Buttercup grunted.

Stan laid inside the spinner. Mordecai fell on top of BMO. Soul walked carefully across. But fell down. Kid and Liz made it.

"Soul needs to make it across before anyone else does!" Rigby yelled. Stan almost puked.

As soon as the spinner began, Stan became more and more green. "Stan is becoming 50 shades of green!" Rigby yelled. Wendy turned to Stan. "Are you okay?" she asked. Stan tried to say yes. But instead, projectile vomited all over the place. It got all over everyone. Most of it on Wendy. Liz screamed. Stan got vomit on Buttercup. She screamed and vomited on Pacifica. Rigby cried laughing. As soon as everyone got out, everyone was green. Soul ignored it and made it across.

"TEAM EATER WIN!" Rigby yelled. "You shall choose which team shall go to elimination."

"Team Par-"

LSP yelled for Kid. She had taken off all clothing. Kid screamed. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH! STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME SLEEP WITH YOU! YOU ARE ASYMMETRICAL! YOU SL*T!" he screamed. LSP put on her dress.

"Team Adventure loses!" Kid yelled. Soul, Maka, and Liz were all confused.

X

Finn, BMO, and LSP all sat in chairs. "Lumpy Space Princess, is out. Kid forced us." Maka announced. LSP started crying. She flashed the camera. "You just don't like my lumps! Screw you Kid! I was just trying to make Brad jealous." LSP screamed. She was thrown into the pit. Kid sighed with relief. "Stress Relief." he said. He turned to his teammates. "Come on guys! Party with Team Park!" Kid screamed.

"Oh. I love this job. Well, what else is in store for the Contestants? Find out next time on 'Rigby's Game'" Rigby finished.

21st Lumpy Space Princess (Chosen by winner)

22nd Muscle Man (disqualified)

23rd Jake (voted out)

24th Amethyst (voted out)

HOW THEY ARE NOW

Jake: Hi guys. It's pretty lonely here with Finn and BMO. Hopefully they get here soon. I want to try to get in a different contest and win. Like that Total Drama show. Hopefully I make it in.

(Jake plans on joining season 7 of Total Drama)


	6. Chapter 6: 8 Notes

Chapter 6: 8 Notes- Slender the Arrival

A/N: I was sort of writer's blocking on this chapter. So let's hope this chapter comes out well. I'll try to make them a little longer and put more drama into it. Even though I hate real life drama. But anyway, here's the chapter.

Wendy walked down the hallway. She felt really bad for Stan because of the challenge from yesterday. Stan had his ultra vomit. "Stan? Where are you?" she asked. Stan was in the bathroom. "Go away, I'm to embarrassed to show my face to anyone ever again. I am a disgrace to the Marsh family." Stan said. As soon as Wendy opened the door, she saw Stan, mowing down chocolate. "Stan..." she said. She sat down next to him. "It's okay, you've puked on me many times before..." she said. She remembered all the times she got vomited on by Stan. "But, I humiliated myself on tape. Rigby already posted the new episode on Youtube...I'm a wreck." Stan cried. Wendy hugged him. Cartman stood at the door, laughing. "You gay losers!" he yelled.

Stan: I'm so sick and tired of that fat a$$.

Wendy: I might have to beat the crap out of him, again.

Meanwhile, back in the guest room, Maka, Soul, Kid, Liz, and Kyle sat around. Kid had a smile on his face. "Finally, she's gone. Now I can look at my symmetry magazine in peace." he said, pulling out a book. Soul slept. Maka read a book. Liz plucked her eyebrows. Kyle combed his hair. "I wonder how Stan is doing..." Kyle wondered. Stan and Wendy walked in.

"Kyle, next time we lose, we have to vote out Cartman." Wendy said. Kyle looked other at Cartman. "Yeah." he agreed. "Hey! I heard you fa**ots!" Cartman yelled.

Cartman: Why would they say that?

Deadpool ran towards Rigby. "Hey Rocket Raccoon, what's the challenge?" he asked. "Your horror challenge." he said. "EVERYBODY SHUT THE DUCK UP AND GET OVER HERE! It's challenge time!"

The other players arrived on scene. "Deadpool, don't ask for a challenge! Please!" everyone silently begged. Rigby pointed towards the park woods. "Your challenge begins in 6 hours." Rigby said. It would begin at 12.

Dipper: Challenge at midnight? Oh no...

Liz: I can't handle scary stuff at night!

Soul: Come on, I'm brave. Maka just comes up with wild assumptions.

At 12, all teams tiredly walked into the woods. "Welcome to the challenge." Rigby announced. Eileen heard static. "What's going on?" she asked.

"There are eight pages scattered around these dark scary woods. Each team must find a page. But the dark, frightening, Slenderman is out there. Each member captured equals one point off. Team with the most pages and members left win. Team with least pages/team members lose and send someone home."

Liz and Dipper held each over. Maka looked over to Soul. "You scared?" she asked. Soul rolled his eyes. "Heck no." he yelled. "You're scared, I can tell." Maka yelled. "Come on flat chest. We need to start the challenge." Soul said.

*Maka Chop*

"I'M DEVELOPING THEM STFU."

X

Pacifica led her teams through the dark forest. "I am team leader." she announced. "Who died and made you queen?" Mabel asked. "Your likability, you're a silly disgrace to your family." she said. Mabel sat down. Dipper growled. "Hey! It may be scary to us here. But that doesn't mean you can treat us like crap!" he yelled. "JUST SHUT UP." Gideon yelled. "You're all equally annoying. That's it. I'm going on my own." Gideon said, walking away.

"Gideon, let's stay together. Slendy can't take us all on at once." Mabel warned. Gideon still walked off. "Hey look a page." Pacifica said.

Meanwhile, Team Park were having trouble getting along. Stan and Wendy were against Cartman. Kyle sat down. "How are we supposed to get pages if we're freaking arguing!?" Kyle screamed. Stan, Wendy, and Cartman's voices were getting louder.

Kyle heard static and turned around. "Guys..."

"Not right now Kahl!"

Wendy screamed. "Kyle is gone! Slender got him!" she yelled. Stan gasped. Cartman rolled his eyes. "Come on guys. Let's stick together." Stan said. Cartman stomped his foot. "No!" he yelled. "But you'll die on your own!" Wendy yelled. "Well at least I won't look like a third wheel following you guys." he said.

Stan and Wendy kicked him in the crotch. "THEN ADOPT SINCE YOU WON'T JOIN US." Stan screamed. Cartman cussed. "Fine." he said.

Meanwhile, Team Eater were yaving problems. Kid had to hold on to Liz, who was crying in terror.

Liz: Patty, I love you and don't forget it.

"Come on wimp, admit it, you are scared!" Maka begged. Soul sighed. "Maka leave me alone. You're only making a big deal out of this because you're scared. Admit, you are afraid of Slender Man!"

Maka shut up. Liz continued to cry. *ZZXXHH* Everyone screamed. Liz jumped on Soul. It was Slender. He had taken Kid. Maka held onto Liz. "Kid! We have to get working now!" Maka realized. The three had run.

Finn walked along with his flashlight while BMO walked behind him. "Why are you so upset?" BMO asked. She cleared her throat. "Our team is almost gone. Jake, LSP, blahh." Finn moaned. "We're screwed if we lose one more person on our team." he added. BMO danced. "Don't worry!" she said. "You have me and *ZXX*-"

Finn turned around. She was gone. Finn turned around again. A page. He picked it up. "I can do this single handedly."

Mordecai, CJ, and Eileen walked forward. "Guys! A page!" Eileen said. She picked it up. She heard static and turned around. Both of her teammates were gone.

Kyle, BMO, Kid, Mordecai, and CJ were gone.

Deadpool pulled out his gun. "Hopefully I can shoot the crap outta him." Deadpool said. Dexter simply walked forward. "I'm so scared!" Dexter admitted like a coward. Deadpool placed his hands on Dexter's shoulders. "Okay Dude, we get it. You are scared. It's okay." Deadpool told him. "Thanks" Dexter replied. "And plus, we're a great team. I'll get you guys some presents."

Dexter: *prays for booster seat*

Buttercup rolled her eyes. "You're both wimps. Gosh." she scoffed. No reply. "Guys?" she asked herself. Deadpool looked at Buttercup, scared. "Dexter's gone!" he screamed.

Buttercup turned around. "Oh no..." she gasped. Deadpool was gone.

"If things couldn't get any worse..." she said. Suddenly, her flashlight died, everyone's flashlight died.

Liz screamed. "Nonononono" she mumbled. She had lost Soul and Maka. She saw and heard static. She found herself walking closer to a figure. A tall, thin, man in a black tuxedo. She screamed in horror. The last thing she saw was a white face. The static ended...

TO BE CONTINUED

A/N: Crap, I hate writer's block.

21st: LSP (Chosen by Winner)

22nd: Muscle Man (Disqualified)

23rd: Jake (Voted Out)

24th: Amethyst (Voted Out)


	7. Chapter 7: The Conclusion

Chapter 7: The Conclusion- Who Got The Eighth Page?

**Soul, Maka, Dipper, Mabel, Gideon, Pacifica, Eileen, Stan, Wendy, Cartman, Finn, and Buttercup continued to look for pages in the dark. Even though all their flashlights died.**

Eileen: I can handle the dark. I got one page.

Eileen felt the trees around her. She soon found a page. "Yes!" she cheered. She sensed someone near her. "Oh no." she mumbled. She turned on her flashlight, hoping it had a little bit of life left. Yes. It turned on. She saw Slender in front of her a mile away. She screamed, turned off her flashlight, and ran in the darkness. Her already blind sight, seeing nothing but darkness and static, it was over. Eileen took a deep breath.

Eileen: That was close. I need to find more pages, and quick!

X

Team Gravity we're terrified. Dipper held Mabel while Pacifica used her phone's little light. Gideon was far away walking by himself.

Gideon: I need to make a new amulet. Now.

Gideon plotted what the amulet would look like. He soon noticed someone a far. It was Maka and Soul. "Come on Soul! Admit it! NOW!" Maka begged. Soul rolled his eyes in the darkness. "Stop it Maka." he begged back. Gideon walked up behind them. He grabbed Soul's shoulder. Soul screamed like a little girl.

*Maka Chop (x2)*

Gideon and Soul held their heads in pain. "Soul, you wimp! And Gideon, what the hell don't scare us like that!" Maka screamed. Soul laid in a fetal position. "I admit it I'm scared! WAAH!" Soul cried.

Soul: You can edit this out right? (Camera Nods) Alright.

"I'm so sorry for scaring you. It was on purpose. I just wanted to prove that Soul is scared." Gideon apologized. Soul felt like punching him. "Grr." he said.

Maka soon noticed a page, two actually. "We have two pages Soul! Let's go before Gideon tries to steal them!" Maka yelled. The two ran off.

Gideon sighed. "Delightful, they don't like me, everyone loves me." he lied to himself. He heard a sound and turned around. He gasped. "No.."

X

Finn wasn't happy being in the game anymore. He knew that his team would all be out before the merge.

Finn: I'm alone out here in the dark! I can't deal with this! Wait, *slap* GET *slap* YOURSELF *slap* TOGETHER!

Finn felt a page. Six pages have been collected. He felt a little more confident. "Let's do thi-AHHH!-"

X

Buttercup flew through the woods using night vision. She found a page. "Wait, how do I pick this up I don't have fingers." Buttercup asked. She managed to hold it. She soon felt a tentacle wrap around her.

X

9 players were still walking around the woods. 1 page was yet to be found. Cartman continued to boss around Stan and Wendy.

"Why did you put plastic on Stan's bed?" Wendy asked. "So you and Stan don't hump on it." Cartman replied. "..."

Stan sat awkwardly. "Dudes, stop arguing! We have to find the pages!" Stan suggested. "Shut Up Stan!" Cartman and Wendy yelled simultaneously. "Go back to babylon you wh*re!" Cartman screamed. "What did you call me!?"

"YOU HEARD ME"

*Wendy Kick*

Cartman grabbed his crotch in lpain. Wendy turned around. "Where did Stan go? Damn." Wendy asked. Stan was gone. "Cartman..."

Cartman stood up. "What!?" he asked in a cranky tone. "We have to work together."

Wendy: Stan and Kyle are gone. We need to get a page before we all get captured.

X

"...Dipper? Pacifica..?" Mabel asked. Both were gone. Or so she thinks. She lost her team. "Oh no." she said. Her vision blurred. She turned around. Her vision faded.

X

Dipper freaked out.

Dipper: Mabel is gone! I have to find a page! Now!

Pacifica: It's just me and Dipper now.

X

Maka and Soul we're horrified now. "Soul, transform." Maka ordered. Both saw static. Soul transformed. Maka closed her eyes. The Slenderman stood in front of them. "It's soul, it's a Kishin!" she yelled. She swung Soul Scythe. It cut him. All three of them fainted.

"There...we..got..it."

*LE FAINT*

The 15 players who were captured woke up in a dark room. A bunch of screens were shown. Rigby stood above them.

Buttercup: What the hell is his problem?

"You got captured by my Interns. They disguised as Slender. I could never get the real Slenderman over here without dying." Rigby announced.

"So, there is no real Slender?" Mordecai asked. Aria, Sadie, Gabi, and Pegload pulled off the black robe. Gabi pulled the white sock off her head. Aria shook the hand of BMO as she apologized. Pegload grabbed CJ's leg. Sadie licked a picture of Kid. Everything was fine. "We have more losers." Pegload said. Dipper, Pacifica, Cartman, and Wendy walked into the room. "This sucks." Cartman said.

"Eileen wins! Team Regular wins-" Rigby started. "Wait. We sliced the interns as a scythe!" Soul yelled. "You never cut us!" Aria said. Soul and Maka turned white. EVERYONE turned white.

Eileen walked in. "Guys! The interns are disguised as Slender. They're bleeding from a giant cut." she said.

"EILEEN! THAT'S THE REAL SLENDERMAN!" everyone screamed. Eileen turned around. Slender's tentacles started growing. Eileen screamed and slapped Slender in the stomach.

"OW! That was rude!" he said. It was a costume. It was Stan Lee. "Hey! Blond Girl! You cut my ink sack! You got ink all over me! You're paying for my dry cleaning!" he said. He exited the room angrily. Liz fainted.

Eileen pulled out the three pages she had collected. "Yep. Team Regular wins!"

X

Team Eater had lost. They lost all of their members and lost their pages while fighting Stan Slender. "Vote." Rigby instructed.

Maka: Soul

Soul: Maka

Kid:...Not sure

Liz: *thinks while terrified.*

"Kid got no votes. The rest of you did. Soul is safe. Maka and Liz. The one who is safe is...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Maka."

Liz was thrown in the mud pit. Soul, Maka, and Kid returned to the park house. Everyone could go to sleep in peace or could they. Because both Slenderman and Talking Angela are watching...ready to stalk their prey...

20th Liz (voted out)

21st LSP (Chosen by Winner)

22nd Muscle Man (Disqualified)

23rd Jake (Voted Out)

24th Amethyst (Voted Out)


	8. Chapter 8: Cooking Drama

**Chapter 8: Cooking Drama- The Fangirl Interns Get Their Wish**

Gabi put a bandaid on her stomach. Her stomach hurt from the cut from Soul. She heard a knock on the door. "Someone get the door." Sadie said. Gabi walked towards the door. It was Soul and Maka.

"Guys..I'm sorry Soul acted stupid and beat you guys up. He thought you were SlenderMan." Maka apologized. Soul rolled his eyes. "Shut up. You hurt them too! You could've killed them!" Soul yelled. Maka growled. "It's okay. We forgive you." Gabi said. "We do?" Pegload asked.

X

Finn held BMO. "BMO, next time we lose, vote me home." Finn ordered. "But Why?" BMO asked. She wasn't happy anymore. "Because. I don't really want to win this anyway. Give someone like you a chance." Finn told her.

BMO: I better cheer Finn up somehow. Him and Aria are awesome friends. Aria drank tea with me yesterday then covered me in glitter and-

The players entered the kitchen. Deadpool's eyes widened. "Are we making chimichangas? I'm so hungry for chimichangas!" he said. Buttercup cuffed him. "Don't annoy everybody. We have to figure out how to win this weeks challenge." she said.

Rigby entered the kitchen with his 4 interns. BMO giggled. "Hey Gurl!" she said, waving to Aria. Sadie stared at Kid with wide eyes. Gabi took Kyle's hat. Pegload stared at CJ, hearts for eyes.

Kid: Oh No!

Kyle: Not the-

CJ: Interns!

Rigby cleared his throat. "Welcome to the seventh challenge. Today, each team, except for Park and Gravity since they have all their members, will get an intern.

"MOVE BITCHES I'M GETTING FINN AND BMO." Aria screamed. She pushed the still staring Pegload and Gabi down. Sadie teleported to Team Eater. "Hey Guys." she said. Kid hid behind Soul. "Hide me!" he cried. Pegload was already attached to CJ's leg. Mordecai slowly slapped him. Eileen stood next to them. "I worry for our fandom. But I worry more about their fandom." Eileen said, pointing towards Team Gravity.

Gabi walked to Team Whatever.

"Each team will cook me dinner. Make me the perfect meatball sub! The best sub gets immunity fir the team who made it. The worst sub sends someone home. NOW CHOP CHOP!"

X

"Head Chef! Called it!" Pacifica announced. "Why do you get to be Head Chef?" Mabel asked. "Because I CALLED it, have any problems? Then gtfo out of the kitchen!" Pacifica said. "Just ignore her Mabel." Dipper said. "Gideon, you get the bread. Mabel, you get the meatballs. Dipper, you get the sauce." Pacifica instructed.

Buttercup tapped her feet on the ground. "Where are they? They should be here by now!" she yelled. Gabi rolled her eyes. "You should be patient. Dexter and Deadpool are getting the ingredients right now." she told her.

Buttercup tapped her feet harder. Dexter and Deadpool entered the room with the ingredients. "Sorry we're late." Dexter apologized. Deadpool was holding boxes of ingredient. "I also got ingredients for chimichangas." Deadpool said. Buttercup slapped the chimichanga stuff out of his hands. Gabi felt like kicking her.

Team Regular wasn't doing so well. They had the ingredients, but didn't know how to cook the meat balls. Pegload put on a chef's hat. "Okay. I think we put this in an oven." he said. "Maybe we should warm the bread." Eileen suggested. "How about Pegload gets off CJ's leg." Mordecai asked, angrily. Pegload stood up. "I'm so sorry." Pegload lied. He and Mordecai glared at each over.

"Glitter! Glitter!" Aria and BMO sang. Finn made the sandwich all by himself. "It's done!" he announced. Aria and BMO walked towards the sandwich. "It looks delicious." Aria said. BMO pulled out her glitter cup. She placed some glitter on Finn's sock. "Air, I will surround you with glitter."

Pacifica filed her nails. "Hey, why don't make yourself useful?" Dipper asked. Pacifica stopped filing her nails. "Gideon!? GIDEON!? UGH! You two! Get to work! NOW!" Pacifica yelled. "Calm Down." Dipper said. "Oh screw off Big Dipper!" Pacifica said. Mabel grabbed Pacifica. "Hey let me go!" she yelled. Dipper grabbed her. They dragged her to the basement and threw her into the meat locker. "Stay in there!" Mabel yelled. She slammed the door shut.

Mabel: No one makes fun if Dipper! I have had enough of Her and Gideon!

Dipper: Wow. Revenge is so awful. I love it!

Gideon: So, Finn wants to go, he can get his wish.

BMO left her glitter cup next to the already done meatball sub. Gideon noticed the cup and smiled.

X

Rigby sat at a table. "Give me the subs! Time for tasting!" he announced. Team Eater walked up holding their subs. Sadie held the sub on the tray. Rigby took a bite. "I like it, nice job!"

Team Regular and Whatever, they also seemed to do well. Team Gravity walked up. Without their teammates. Dipper and Mabel handed Rigby the sub. "Yum! BBQ MEATBALL SUB! I think we have a winner so far." Dipper and Mabel smiled. Gideon entered the room. "Sorry, I'm late!" he apologized. He chuckled evily. Team Park's sub was good.

Finn, BMO, and Aria entered the room. They gave their sub to Rigby. "Looks Shiny." he commented. Rigby took a bite. He started coughing. "Why is there glitter all over this sub!?" he asked. BMO pulled out her glitter bucket. "W-What!?" she asked. "How is it empty!?" she yelled. Aria grabbed her. "Oh no! It says TOXIC!" Aria screamed. Everyone except Gideon began freaking out.

Finn: We're screwed!

BMO: No!

Aria: I can't let BMO leave!

Aria stood in Rigby's place. "Rigby got rid of the mud pit. But instead got a cannon. And he said BMO has to go. He's in the hospital and-OH BMO! I'll miss you!"

BMO and Aria hugged. "Bye.." she said. Finn hugged BMO. BMO got in the cannon and was launched off into the sky.

Finn and Aria stood there, speechless. "I have to find out who put glitter on the sub. It couldn't have been her." Finn told himself. He realized something

He was alone now

If he lost another challenge he would automatically be eliminated.

What can he do now?

19th BMO (disqualified)

20th Liz (voted out)

21st LSP (chosen by winner)

22nd Muscle Man (disqualified)

23rd Jake (voted out)

24th Amethyst (voted out)

A/N: I'M SORRY ARIA!


	9. Chapter 9: Figure Skating

Chapter 9: Figure Skating- Rig-Lympics

Pacifica stormed into the kitchen where everyone else was eating. Her skin was blue. She coughed. As soon as she grabbed what she wanted, she walked to her seat. Team Whatever sat at the same table as Team Gravity. Dipper, Mabel, Deadpool, and Buttercup laughed. Pacifica sneezed. "I was in that fucking freezer for 4 fucking hours." she growled. Gideon looked at her. "That gumball machine let me out. I'm going to fucking SKIN you twins!" she yelled. She grabbed Gideon and left the room.

"Answer me, aren't we in an alliance!?" Pacifica asked. Gideon nodded. "Yes, we are." "THEN HOW COME WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING TOGETHER. You got rid of that fat guy and the Nintendo 64 girl thing. Why can't we sabotage our own team and get our own members voted off?" Pacifica asked. "Wait, we are going to try to get Finn to lose, he'll be automatically sent home." Gideon said. Pacifica nodded. "Then we get rid of the Pines. They deserve to go for throwing me in a meat locker. There was CAVEMEN in there!" she yelled.

Gideon: She is really annoying and desperate to win. But, I need to keep her so I can make it far. When I don't need her anymore, she will get the boot.

Finn: I'm all alone here! I have to keep my spirits up, I won't let myself go home now!

The players entered a building that Rigby instructed them to find. An ice skating rink. "I love ice-skating!" Eileen cheered. Dexter sighed. "I suck at almost every sport. I don't think I can do this." Dexter complained. Deadpool put his hand on Dexter's shoulder. "Grow a pair of balls and realize you have to do stuff." he reminded him. As soon as they entered. Rigby greeted them. "Hey Dudes and Dudettes!" he said. "Hey..." everyone said unenthusiastic. Rigby cleared his throat. "Now that the Olympics are over. I decided to use this Ice Rink for our challenge!" he announced.

He turned to the rink. Sadie was trying to complete a single lap but slipped and fell. "Kill him" Aria span as she danced on the ice, then slipped and fell on her butt. "Kill Him!" Pegload and Gabi awkwardly danced together. Pegload tried to pick up Gabi, but dropped her. Then he tripped over her and fell on top of her. "KILL HIM!" Rigby stomped his foot on the ground. "Geez, my interns suck at skating." Rigby sneered.

"Team with the worst score sends someone home." he added. FIGURE SKATING Finn, Eileen, Kyle, Mabel, Kid, and Deadpool were chosen to represent their teams. Kid was up first. "All right. My skates are symmetrical. This will work." Kid stood in the rink. Waiting for his song. "Counting Stars" by OneRepublic began playing. Kid skated and danced while the songs played. Gideon: Why not sabotage the other teams to get disqualified? We just have to make sure we suck the most. Gideon had just finished a banana. He threw the peel out onto the rink without being noticed. Rigby had mentioned before the skating began 'Anything Goes'. Kid missed the peel. Gideon threw out another peel. Missed. Kid was done skating. "7/10 for your hair being asymmetrical." Rigby announced. Kid sat in a ball. "I'm nothing but a piece of garbage! Throw me out on garbage day!" Kid began to rant. Maka pulled him outta the rink.

As soon as Kyle entered. "Mirror" by Justin Timberlake began playing. Kyle danced. Dodging the two banana peels. Three more appeared on the rink. Kyle jumped in the air, and span, then landed. "I hate this fucking raccoon." he mumbled. "8/10 because I hate your afro." said Rigby. Kyle had his hat on the entire performance.

Deadpool skated to "Lollipop" by Lil Wayne. "THESE ARE THE WORST SONGS TO SKATE TOO DUDE!" Deadpool yelled. 6 more banana peels were placed on the rink by Gideon and Pacifica. "How many freaking bananas do you have...?" Pacifica asked. Gideon shrugged. "I'm finding these on the ground." Gideon said. As soon as Deadpool finished. He slapped Rigby. "Ow! Why..?" he asked. "Because I like slapping fleshy things with this hand!" he yelled. Rigby gagged. "That is something I didn't need to know."

Deadpool: What? I slap people's fleshy faces all the time!

"7/10" Rigby told Deadpool. As soon as Eileen entered the rink. "Team" by Lorde began playing. Eileen pulled off some tricks no one else did. She managed to spin 4 times, and did the Cheese Steak Shuffle. As soon as the song ended. Eileen bowed. "9/10 because I hate Geico's Cheese Steak Shuffle." Rigby said. Eileen blushed. Gideon threw 17 banana peels on the rink. "Who would waste such a perfect banana supply?" Gideon asked himself. "Gideon, Finn is up next! This will work!" Pacifica said. But instead, it was Mabel. Mabel managed to score a 4/10 at the german song "Pussy" for falling. Pacifica: Finn will fail! "Bound 2" by Kanye West began playing.

Finn: I suck at Figure Skating! I'm all alone here..going home won't be so bad...

Finn took a deep breath. He started skating and dancing to the song. He break danced, which wasn't possible on skates. Finn had a sigh of relief. He picked up the peels as he danced around. Throwing them into a nearby trash can. "10/10! TEAM ADVENTURE WINS! Those moves were amazing Finn! Plus, I wasn't picking up those peels anyway. Too much woorrrkkk. Team Gravity, pick your favorite loser!" Gideon and Pacifica screamed. Dipper and Mabel felt chills. "We're voting Mabel!" Gideon yelled. Dipper and Mabel turned. Pacifica hit Gideon. "What are you doing?" she mouthed. Gideon grinned.

X

Rigby stood on the covered crash pit. Hence the reason he got a cannon. "Vote guys. The admin is tired!"

Dipper: Gideon! You're not separating us!

Gideon: This plan is going into work.

Mabel: Pacifica...!

Pacifica: As long as Gideon splits 50/50 with me..

Rigby read the votes. "None for Mabel!" he said. Mabel gasped. "Pacifica is safe with one vote." Pacifica stood up and walked away. Mabel stared at Dipper and crossed her fingers. "The one going home with two votes is..

.

.

.

. Dipper" Gideon walked with Pacifica back to the house. "No! I can't do this without Dipper! Take me instead!" Mabel cried. "Mabel, you can do this. The battle isn't over. You can win this for the both of us!" Dipper told her. Mabel bawled as Dipper was shot off into the sky from the cannon.

Mabel:...Dipper...*smears black paint under eyes* It's on Gideon! You take down a Pines, you go down with them! But I'm outnumbered...

18th Dipper (voted out)

19th BMO (disqualified)

20th Liz (removed)

21st LSP (voted out)

22nd Muscle Man (disqualified)

23rd Jake (voted out)

24th Amethyst (voted out)

A/N: Please Review! Reviews are really appreciated! Sorry about the spacing issue, I have fixed it.


	10. Chapter 10: Fear Factor

Chapter 10: Fear Factor- What Scaredy Cats!

Maka noticed Mabel crying next to the cannon. She sighed. "Poor Thing" she sighed. She walked up to her. "Dipper wants you to continue. He's watching back in Gravity Falls. Him, your great uncle, your friends, they want YOU to win." Maka told her. Mabel continued to sob. "The teams are having a bonfire. Come on! You can sit with us if you'd like." Maka offered. She helped Mabel up. "Dipper..I miss you!" Mabel bawled.

X

The players (minus Gideon and Pacifica) sat around a fire. They heard crying. Maka and Mabel sat down on one of the benches around the bon fire. "It was a long goodbye" Maka explained. Everyone nodded. Wendy suddenly started screaming. "Wendy!? Are you ok!?" Stan asked in horror. Wendy had a spider on her arm. She flicked it off. "Sorry...I'm scared of spiders..." she admitted. "It's ok. I'm scared of dentists." Stan admitted. Maka sighed. "I'm actually afraid of clowns." she said. Soul began to laugh. "Fine? What's your fear?" Maka asked with a grin. Soul suddenly stopped laughing. "Well we're waiting..." Deadpool said. "*cough*...the dark..." he whimpered. Buttercup guffawed with laughter.

Kid: So all of a sudden everyone is saying their fears. Me? Asymmetrical paintings.

Kyle: Hitler Mordecai: I'm afraid of my crush Margaret hating me.

CJ: Snakes...uhh Eileen: Rigby hating my guts...

Mabel: Losing my cuteness!

Dexter: Someone destroying my lab.

Buttercup: Him. I'm afraid of Him.

Deadpool: Cows. They scare the $ &# out of me.

Finn: Oceans

Cartman: I ain't afraid of anything. Well, ugh, fine! I'm afraid of Trent Boyett.

X

The next day the players ate the awful food served by Skips. Pacifica tried taking a bite from the oatmeal that was served to her. Then spit out a cockroach. "Road Kill stew...?" Kyle asked. He looked at the dead squirrel placed in front of him. "Mr. Derp makes better food than this!" Kyla said. "I'm not trying to cause any drama or anything. But I think mine just moved." CJ announced. Gideon had snuck a bowl of cereal from the cabinets.

Gideon: He's serving jellyfish *wince* stew...jellyfish...i just no-

Rigby entered the dining room. "So. I was eavesdropping and watched those hilarious confessions. So I came up with a CRUEL challenge for my final 17!" he announced. "What is it exactly?" Pacifica asked with a sneer. "FEAR FACTOR!" Rigby yelled. Confetti shot all over the place while Gabi and Sadie dressed in cheerleader outfits, throwing their pompoms in the air. "Fuck this." Sadie said.

"You guys have to face your fears. The team with the least amount of fears faced sends someone home." Rigby finished.

Eileen: Well my life is ruined.

Pacifica: I'm afraid of being poor. It's going to be easy pretending.

Finn: If I lose. I'm gone.

"Finn. If you stay in the ocean for 5 minutes. You'll get 4 points. Easily keeping you safe." Rigby told Finn. Down at the beach. Finn stood on the end of the dock wearing nothing but a speedo. Finn took a deep breath. Then jumped in the water. Rigby opened a cage. And a snake slithered out. "CJ, lay down and let little Terry here slither all over you." he told CJ. He then turned to Eileen and cleared his throat. "I hate you." he lied. Eileen fainted and fell of the dock. CJ's breathing intensified. Then she calmed down. "There. It's been 5 minutes." CJ said. Finn jumped back onto the dock. "I did it!" he yelled. Rigby started laughing and pointed at the water. Finn noticed his speedo. "Thank goodness I'm wearing a second speedo." he said.

Regular: 1

Adventure: 4

Rigby turned to Mordecai. "Margaret hates you." he lied. Mordecai didn't do anything. "Another point for Team Regular!" Rigby said. Regular: 2 X Mabel woke up. Then she looked into the mirror. "AH! My cuteness! I'm ugly!" she yelled. She was wearing a Lil Wayne mask. "I can't get it off!" she screamed. She started to calm down. "Okay. Alright. I'll just have to deal with this." she told herself.

Kid noticed the painting on his ceiling was crooked. And no longer asymmetrical since Rigby drew a square on it. Kid began to scream and vomited blood.

Buttercup took a walk through the park and noticed Him. Him charged towards Buttercup. Buttercup grabbed him and uppercutted him. "Nice try Rigby." she said as she walked away cackling.

Regular: 2

Adventure: 4

Whatever: 1

Deadpool exited one of the portable -potties. He whistled a tune as he held a newspaper. He heard a moo. "Oh no. A cow! I've been afraid of cows since I was 10! AND THIS IS CHAPTER 10!" he screamed. "Just milk it!" Rigby said on megaphone. Deadpool took a deep breath. Deadpool walked towards the cow. Grabbed the udder. "I'm giving a cow an udder job." he said. He squeezed and pulled. "Eww it came!" Deadpool cried. "YOU MILKED IT! ONE POINT FOR TEAM WHATEVER!" Rigby yelled.

Adventure: 4

Regular: 2

Whatever: 2

Kid stood up. He managed to fix the painting. "What beautiful symmetry!" he said. He managed to get the first point for his team.

Eater: 1

Dexter checked his tumblr. "Oh look. A new picture." He looked at the post: "DeeDee: Hee hee! I destroyed the lab while playing Tea Party Carnage LAWL" Dexter spat out blood and fainted.

X

Pacifica slept on a dirty mattress in Muscle Man's trailer. "Eww! There's a condom in the blanket!" she gagged. Soul was inside a dark room the entire day. While Maka hugged a clown. Each team had a point except for Team Park. Mabel ran around screaming. Trying to rip off the mask. Mabel failed. Team Park still had to go. As well as Gideon. As soon as Rigby called up Gideon. Gideon swallowed.

"I have no fears." He lied. Mabel and Pacifica stared. "Oh. I got a little video of your REACTION to Skips' breakfast cooking."

'Gideon: He's serving jellyfish *wince* stew...jellyfish...i just no-'

Gideon swallowed. Rigby urged him to follow Rigby. A pool full of jellyfish awaited him. Gideon started to hyperventilate. "Jump in. Your team is automatically safe." Rigby told him. Gideon stared. "I can't." Gideon cried. Gideon sat down. He began to cry. Buttercup: Poof head is trying to pull up this 'villain' facade. He's weak to the core. And I must reveal his true self. As Gideon stood up, he tripped and fell in the pool. Gideon's screams echoed through the park as everyone stood with a 'ö' face.

Mabel grinned. Mabel: Karmas got you know! *laughs*

X

Rigby placed a spider in Wendy's hair. "Just 10 seconds. And you're done." he told her. It wasn't even 3 seconds and Wendy ripped a chunk of her hair out.

Wendy: Oh my gosh! My hair...time for photoshop!

Stan was placed on a bed as a dentist pulled out a drill. The drill came close to Stan's face. He screamed and ran away. The dentist pulled off his mask. "Sorry it didn't work Mr. Slave." Rigby apologized. "Jesus christ"

Stan: I can't do it!

Cartman walked towards the house. Pegload walked out wearing a Trent mask. Cartman screamed and pulled out a flame thrower. Pegload then ran away as Cartman chased him. Rigby guffawed. "No one from Team Park is facing their fears." he laughed. Kyle was the last one. "Just give Hitler Teddy a hug." Rigby said. "We're screwed." Cartman said. Kyle fainted.

"Team Park is sending a loser home tonight." Rigby announced. The rest of the teams cheered. While Gideon felt a shock.

X

Stan: Well. Cartman has been a pain in the ass since day 1. But, I have to go with Kyle.

Cartman: Wendy!

Wendy: I'm thinking...

Kyle: I don't know..! Stan and Wendy were called safe with zero and one vote. "And the loser is...

. . .

Kyle!"

Cartman smiled. He was safe. "The cannon is right there! Buh bye!" Cartman sneered. "F*ck off!" Kyle yelled. He was shot into the sky. "Tell me again why we're here?" Dexter asked. Team Whatever and Finn sat on the ground next to the metal chairs Team Park sat in. "Finn, for winning two challenges by yourself. You get to join Team Whatever!" Everyone gasped. "And, Your new team name is 'TEAM HENTAI'" Rigby finished. Finn gasped.

Buttercup: I can manipulate the little creep.

Deadpool: I welcome thee.

Finn: I'm on a new team. New advantages. Its that...I don't know any of these people...

17th Kyle

18th Dipper

19th BMO

20th Liz

21st Lumpy Space Princess

22nd Muscle Man

23rd Jake

24th Amethyst

A/N: Sorry for procrastinating on this. School and stuff has been keeping me busy.


	11. Chapter 11: Awkward

Chapter 11: Awkward- The Most Embarrassing Chapter

Buttercup: Finn is gonna start becoming an enemy more than an allie. Dexter is weak. He would have to go home next. And Deadpool is just...Deadpool.

Finn polished his sword. Deadpool rolled over in his bed, knocking out a blow up doll. He picked it up and hid it under his blankets, blushing. Buttercup slammed Dexter's arm down. "Even a hamster can beat you at arm wrestling." Dexter growled. "You may be 6 years younger than me. But Stop making me feel bad for myself!" he yelled. "Just lift instead of jerk. It's easy." Buttercup sneered. Dexter blushed. "Shut up!" he yelled. "Today, I will dominate in the challenge!" Buttercup cackled.

"I'll do better than you in the challenge!" Dexter panicked. "How about whoever does worse today goes home next time we lose?" Finn suggested. Buttercup grinned. "Sure." she said. "...fine..." Dexter mumbled. "THE BET IS ON!" Deadpool yelled."Team Hentai forever!" he yelled. He got out of the bed, causing the others to look away in disgust at him in his boxers, and put on one of Gabi's pairs of shorts and one of Pegload's shirts.

Dexter: I'm screwed.

X

Stan and Wendy got dressed as Cartman ate doritos (tm). Soul snored in his bed. Maka did her hair. Death the Kid checked his recent drawing of Liz for symmetry.

Maka: I think it's so cute how Soul snores!

Soul: I think Maka's pretty cute when she does her hair.

Maka: His eyes!

Soul: Her nose!

Maka: His hair!

Soul: Her creepy father...

X

Gideon: So Team Park got rid of their smartest member. And most sane. Lil Nazi and the Lovebirds won't last long.

X

Sadie entered the tiny tent in which she and the other interns sleep. "Rigby drew boobs on my head. Just for being late." Sadie growled. "Rigby messed up the pipes to my shower. Now it sprays sewage!" Aria yelled. "Where's my Bound 2 shirt?" Pegload asked. "I think Rigby stole that and my shorts. We need to embarrass him some how." Gabi said. "I heard today we have to test out a challenge before everyone does it." Aria said.

X

The final 16 were led to the beach. Where a bunch of machines with seats on them were on a mechanical pole like thingy that makes it go up and down. "What are we doing today?" Pacifica asked. "Today, we are doing a challenge from Total Drama! From season 4, where I read embarrassing facts about you guys. If a team member confesses, they get a point. If you don't, this happens." he announced.

He pressed a button. Aria, Gabi, Sadie, and Pegload were on the seats. Then the machine pulled them into the water. "I forgot to mention. There's SHARKS down there!" Rigby added. He started to cackle.

Mordecai: Does Rigby work with the Total Drama host?

CJ: Is he demented!?

Eileen: He's so cute tho

"First question. Who still sleeps with a stuffed donkey named Eddy?" A couple people stared at Dexter. While others laughed. Cartman blushed. "FINE! It was me!" he said. Everyone, especially Wendy, began to cry laughing.

Team Park: 1

Everyone Else: 0

"Question 2: Who wet their pants looking at Van Gogh paintings?" Everyone stared at Kid. Who was to embarrassed to admit it. "No response? It was Kid! Team Eater gets a punisher!" Rigby yelled as he pushed the button sending Team Eater under water to the sharks. He soon realized the interns machine was jammed and that they were down there for 2 minutes. They were both brought up. All the interns vomited blood and water. "That shark nearly killed me Trash Boat!" Soul yelled. Gabi's hand was bloody. "OMG what happened!?" Pegload asked. "I punched the shark in the eye..." Gabi asked. Taking off her sweat shirt to wrap it around her wound.

"Question 3: Who had their first period sitting on their father's lap?" Maka blushed, then confessed. "Question 4: Who made a robotic arm that makes the hand go up and down?" Rigby asked. "Dexter, come on!" Buttercup stared. Dexter blushed. But didn't fess up. Rigby sent the team under water. "They're really going at it." CJ commentedi. A loud gun shot was heard. A dead shark rose to the top.

Deadpool: It was Finn.

"Question 5: Who swallowed glue, and survived?" Eileen rose her hand. "I was 2." she said.

Team Regular: 1

Team Eater: 1

Team Park: 1

Team Gravity: 0

Team Hentai: 0

After two more embarrassing both about having food in hair (in which Gideon and Mabel confessed respectively). "Question 8, whose drawing of Maka does this belong to?" A drawing of Maka in a bikini. Maka turned white. Soul put his head down. "...me..." he yelled.

Maka: Does he think of me this way? Wow...I never knew. (three seconds of silence) HE IS SO INTO ME-

Soul: Umm...uhh...I was um, under a med that um, IT WAS A DARE!

Rigby wrote down how many poinys each team had. "Question 9, who got caught having sex with a blow up doll?" Deadpool began to shake. Rigby pulled out his phone. "I got a video to show for who doesn't fess up!" he said. Deadpool opened his mouth. But Rigby sent his team underwater before he could fess up. Rigby pressed play. "Hey guys! It's Spidey! I'm gonna go see what Deadpool's doing!" said a voice from the video. Everyone started giggling. "Okay. *opens door* HAHA! OMFG DEADPOOL!" the voice yelled. Deadpool was heard yelling at Spider-Man to get out. Deadpool shot the giant screen. "F**k you." he said.

Deadpool: *shoots self in head* Stupid little mofo

"Final Question! Who is a pega-sister?" Rigby asked. He pulled out a bag. Pulling out ponies, pillows with ponies, DVDs, games, toys, and more. Buttercup nearly dropped dead. Then Rigby dropped Team Hentai under water. "Team Hentai is sending home their favorite loser! Now you may get out before the sharks get you." Rigby said. All the players and interns un-did their seat belts and tried climbing out. But Rigby sent the twenty underwater. As each of them climbed out, they felt like killing Rigby.

X

Finn stood next to Rigby. Finn was safe. "You guys really sucked today. There's nothing wrong with my little pony or having sexual pleasures." Rigby chuckled. The three of them blushed. "Buttercup is safe." Rigby announced. Buttercup stood up. "And the one going home is... . . . . . . . . . De . . . . . xter!" "WHAT!?" Dexter screamed. "WHY ME?" he yelled. "We did horrible. But since your the weakest, bon voyage!" Buttercup yelled. Dexter was put in the cannon. "Farewell Rigby's Game, I will NEVER return." he said. The cannon shot him off into the sky.

"Well time for a shower." Rigby said. He walked away. As soon as he got into the shower. He put 'shampoo' on his hands and scrubbed his head. "What? I'm stuck! Wait...is this...GLUE?" he screamed. Gabi and the interns cried laughing and ran away.

16th Dexter

17th Kyle

18th Dipper

19th BMO

20th Liz

21st LSP

22nd Muscle Man

23rd Jake

24th Amethyst

A/N: FINALLY I CRACK OUT ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND YES, I KNOW I NEED HELP


	12. Chapter 12: Fools In April

Chapter 12: Fools In April

Team Eater woke up. Soul stretched his arms. He opened his eyes. "B-Blair!?" he asked in shock. "Hey scyhtey boy!" Blair said. She pulled down her dress. Blood flooded out of Soul's nose. Maka opened the door to find her father.

"Dad!?" Maka yelled in embarrassment. "Maka! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Spirit screamed, embracing his daughter. "Dad please stop." Maka begged. Then a blood curling scream roared through the park.

The others team ran to see what the commotion was. A strand of Kid's car was cut off. "My head is more asymmetrical then before!" Kid screamed. He fell down and cried. "Man can that kid scream." CJ said. Spirit and Blair disappeared.

Suddenly Rigby's voice was heard over a megaphone. "Pranking is fun! So today. You must escape pranks done by me!" Rigby said.

Mordecai: Pranks? Rigby can't fool anyone. He's a total sore loser.

Pacifica: I'm not letting my hair get messed up. If it does, that raccoon is getting it!

Deadpool: One time I dumped fire ants in Wolverine's bed. That's also why I have this scar...

The final 15 stood in the middle of the hallway. "If you get pranked. You're out." Rigby announced. Suddenly, green slime poured all over Wendy. "What the!?" Wendy yelled. "Like that. Now MOVE MOVE MOVE!" Rigby yelled.

(14 REMAIN)

CJ and Mordecai ran around a corner to hide. They managed to find a closet. "Come on. In here!" Mordecai said. The two hid inside. "Wow. Rigby is so lame." CJ laughed. Mordecai stared at her. "So.." he started. "What happens if we lose next?" Mordecai asked. "You can vote me out." CJ answered. Mordecai's eyes widened. "Send me out instead. You deserve the prize!" Mordecai said. "How sweet! Thank you." CJ replied. "We should keep quiet." Mordecai said. CJ nodded in agreement.

X

Buttercup led Finn and Deadpool. "We should hide in the shed. Rigby doesn't work anyway so he would look here last." she said. "Good idea." Finn said. "The three of us are a great trio." Buttercup said. Buttercup: Of course I didn't mean any of that. I just need Finn to help me advance in the game.

"Hey Wade. Could you go do...something for a sec?" Buttercup asked. Deadpool shrugged and left the room. "Finn, would you like to make an alliance?" Buttercup asked. "Maybe. Next time we lose, we're voting off Wade?" Finn asked. "He's an annoyance." Buttercup groaned. "He's cool." Finn admitted. "Sure" Finn answered. Buttercup smiled.

Buttercup: He fell into my plan. X

Gideon led his team. They, like everyone else, was hiding from Rigby. Eileen got shot with a Nerf gun. While Stan walked into a glass wall. 12 players remained un-pranked. "If we lose. It'll be a fair vote" he told his team. "I don't care if you losers vote me out." Mabel yelled, tearing up. "Quit crying you brat. You look weak crying." Pacifica said. Mabel started crying, thinking about Dipper. "You're brother is a f*g. He wasn't going to win anyway. You pines are God's greatest mistake." Pacifica laughed. Gideon chuckled. Mabel put her hands on her face and bawled. "You guys will never make it! You won't win anything!" Mabel said. She felt something hit the back of her head. Pie. It was thrown by Paperjam Dipper.

Mabel's skin turned red. Then, out of nowhere, she grabbed Pacifica's golden hair and ripped a chunk of it out of her head. She then dropped the hair. Then ran away. Two more pies were thrown at Pacifica and Gideon.

Gideon: Oh...my..

Pacifica: GOD I'LL KILL HER-

X

Kid was running. He saw Rigby with the pies and knew he had to run. Soul followed him. "I need to pee.." Soul said. Kid bumped into Gabi. "Sorry Gabi" Kid apologized. "It's alright. I'm fine." Gabi said as she put on her glasses. "Run! Aria and Sadie are looking for you." Gabi warned. She looked behind her. The two girls stared with eyes opened wide. Drooling. "I got an idea to scare them off." Gabi said. Soul jumped up and down. "Can you hurry my legs are tired and I need to pee!" Soul begged. Gabi bent down and whispered. Kid's frown turned into a rape like grin. "Soul, that one intern girl is REALLY cute. I just want to kiss her!" Kid said. Aria and Sadie began to choke each over while they ran off. "Thanks Gabi" Kid mouthed. "Screw this!" Soul screamed as soon as he saw a bathroom.

He ran into the stall. "My legs are so tired. I can't stand...fine, it's not like anyone is going to see or read about this." he moaned. As soon as he sat down, he sighed of relief. Then, he yelled in disgust. "HE SERAN WRAPPED THE TOILET? UGH!" Soul yelled in anger. Rigby laughed over the in-com.

8 PLAYERS REMAIN

X

"You know. When I kissed you on New Years...I felt, like a firework exploding. Then I realized it was you...and I felt so embarrassed." CJ sighed. "Margaret moved away. So it's been tough finding a girlfriend." Mordecai said. "You know how we agreed we'd just be friends..?" CJ asked.

Mordecai: Is she..asking what I think she's asking..?

Suddenly, CJ yelled. "Ow! Who pinched my butt!?" CJ asked. Mordecai reached the closet light and turned it on. CJ was sitting on top of Peg. "Please tell me you're not having coitus." he said in a worried tone. Mordecai left the room, embarrassed. "She was asking me out omigod..." then he slipped on a banana peel and fell on his back. "Oww..." Peg sat next to a ticked CJ. Peg thought of something to say. "Wanna hug?" he asked. Then he embraced CJ. CJ got covered in pie from a trap set in the closet. Peg put his finger on her cherry pie covered arm and tasted the pie on his finger. "Delicious!"

And that's how Peg got his arm broken. Maka managed to step in a rope, causing her to be hung upside down. While Deadpool got crushed by a bunch of mattresses taped to the ceiling. "4 OF YOU ARE LEFT? Wow. Start running!" Rigby yelled. Finn, Buttercup, and Kid darted out of the room. Cartman screamed. He saw his mother. Holding a chicken pot pie. "MOVE IT!" Cartman yelled. "Here you go you lil dildo." his mother said. Then his mother slammed the pot pie in his face.

Cartman: Still delicious on my face ^u^

"Buttercup...are you sure there's nothing in here?" Finn asked. Buttercup nodded. "I'm sure." Buttercup said. Finn thought for a second. Then he slowly opened the door. Water drenched him as a bucket fell next to his feet. "Now to go win the challenge by myself." Buttercup snickered. She dashed off, Finn growled as his long blonde hair matted to his face. Kid walked down the hallway. He noticed a string. "Rigby you can't prank me. I live with Patty." Buttercup flew past the string, and tripped. "Told you."

Suddenly, Rigby appeared. "Team Eater wins! They also get an advantage in the next challenge. Since Team Gravity had all their members pranked first, they may send out their favorite loser." Gabi ran towards Kid. "We never finished the plan!" she said. She whispered to Kid. Kid looked confused. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "They're my friends. They won't stay mad forever." Gabi said. Kid opened his mouth: "MY MY GABI I JUST THINK YOU'RE THE CUTEST THING EVER. I COULD KISS YOU." Aria picked up a chainsaw. Sadie pulled out a machine gun.

"KILL THE BITCH!" they screamed. They chased Gabi off screen.

X

"Well it seems all the votes were for the same person." Rigby told the cast. "And they're all for.. .

. .

.

.

.

. Gideon"

Suddenly Rick Roll blared through America for 3 minutes. "Just kidding, Mabel voted herself off." Rigby said. "I had to save myself the embarrassment." Mabel said. "Bye guys. Sorry I couldn't win Mom, Dad, friends, cheapskate great uncle.." Mabel was blasted off into the sky. Pacifica put her hand where her hair was ripped out. "I look ugly!" she cried. Gideon rolled his eyes.

X Gabi stopped Aria and Sadie. Peg appeared wearing a cast. "You guys are freaks with your cartoon and anime crushes! Get it together and fall in love with humans!" she screamed. Suddenly, 7 plushes of America from Hetalia fell out of her sweatshirt. There was an awkward silence.

"Hypocritical bitch"

15th Mabel

16th Dexter

17th Kyle

18th Dipper

19th BMO

20th Liz

21st LSP

22nd Muscle Man

23rd Jake

24th Amethyst

A/N: I was gonna finish this yesterday but I was too buzy (lazy) to get it done. I'm expecting death threats to Gideon at this point :/


End file.
